Tough Love In Disguise
by ronbweasleyfan237
Summary: Hermione Granger just had her heart broken by the man who she fought  with but always loved. She thought he loved her to until he found out he was  cheating on her with Lavender Brown. She apparated away and fell into Draco  Malfoy's arms..literally.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you

think! I would really appreciate this and let me know whether or not I

should continue. And I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recogonize! All of this

magical world belongs to the great J.K ROWLING! So please don't sue me.

She was running away as fast as she could. She looked back only once to

see if they were still behind her. They were getting so close. She

could just see the barrier of the enchantments 10 feet away and then

with a sudden burst of speed she made it through. And with the familiar

squeezing and pulling sense of apparating she smacked down on the hard

wood of a boardwalk...just missing someone making them trip and fall

right on top of her.

"Watch where your going!" Yelled a tall man who was very handsome and

had stunning eyes that were like pools of deep silver.

He stood up and began rubbing imagineary dirt off of his cloak and

looked down to see she still hadn't gotten up yet. When they looked

into each other's eyes comprehension dawned upon both of ?

MALFOY? They yelled in unison. What are you doing here? Malfoy yelled

gaining odd looks from the people passing.

Hermione stood up and looked him right in the eyes and She looked at

Malfoy with such hatred he stepped back. He sneered back at her at said

in his annoying drawling voice "where is Potty and Weaselbee?"

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears at the mention of Ron's

was taken back at her tears, in all of the years he had

teased her at school he had never seen her cry. He started to feel bad

for her. Sudden thoughts occured to him did he make her cry? Was it

something from their school days? Or was it something he said? Or why

should he care if she was crying? He was staring at her for the longest

time before she looked up at him. What are you staring at Malfoy? Her

voice full of anger and...curiousity? He must be mistaken. He quickly

regained his composure but felt he had to ask what was wrong with her.

What's wrong Granger? He asked in a snide voice. A tone that Hermione

was quick to notice.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" asked Hermione in a tone that matched his own

uncaring one.

"I don't I just thought...well nevermind" he stuttered. "I will be off

then."

"Granger" he nodded his head at her and started back down the boardwalk

towards the ships.

"Malfoy wait!" He turned around showing his ususal Malfoy smirk.

"I though you would come around" he drawled. She inwardly rolled her

eyes at his annoying antics. "Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"Hermione asked rolling her eyes until she realized she was

supposed to answer him.

A faint blush appearing on her face she was menatlly fighting with

herself whether or not she should tell him. She decided to tell him

since she had no on else to tell.

***Flashback***

She was on her way to the Burrow to have Sunday dinner as she usually

did, even though Ron said he would meet her there. Hermione thought it

was odd seeing as though they have been dating three years and they

went to the Burrow together every Sunday. So when she walked throught

the front door she heard a yelling match going on between Ron and Fred

and George. All of a sudden the yelling stopped and a pair of pissed

looking twins walked out of there. When they saw Hermione they yelled

Mione! And gave her a hug. They never were this excitied to see her so

she was worried something was wrong. Fred? George? Looking them in the

eyes they just looked at her sadly and took her into the living room.

And there sitting on the couch was Ron with an arm around a smug

Lavender Brown. Hermione just stared at them for a full minute stunned

into silence. She just continued staring and finally she asked Ron not

looking either of them in the eyes How long has this been going on? 7

months answered Lavender smugly. Hermoione shook with rage and pelted

forward slapping Ron in the face leaving a bright red mark where she

had struck him. YOU COMPLETE ARSE! HOW COULD YOU? I SPENT THREE YEARS

WITH YOU AND 7 YEARS OF BEING FRIEND'S WITH YOU! I HATE YOU RONALD

WEASLEY AND I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! She ran out of there as fast

as she could tears brimming in here eyes and she could hear the

pounding footsteps of the twins following closely behind her. Ignoring

them when they yelled for her to talk to them she apparated and then

she ended up here.

***End of Flashback***

Hermione patiently told Malfoy her story of how she ended up here. At a

point in her story he raised his eyebrows at her and a look of shook

written across his handsome features. "Wow Granger". That is all he had

to say before Hermione grabbed his arm and began to sob into his

shoulder.

_ Thanks for reading please review and let me know if I should continue!

Another thing to add is that I don't hate Ron he is actually my

favourite character but I needed something to happen to Hermione and it

seemed to fit into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everyone who review and put me as an alert I really appreciate it!:) And sorry for the bad formatting last chapter I had trouble uploading and that was the best I could do. Also iI know Draco wouldn't go into the muggle world but can you please pretend he does? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the magical world of Harry Potter and I own nothing you recognize.**

Draco looked down at the sobbing Granger hanging off his arm. He wasn't sure if he should push her off and leave her on the ground where Pureblood's thought Muggleborn's belonged. That wasn't his belief but he had to go along with it for his parent's sake or they would have been killed by the Dark Lord. Or he could leave her there and be kind to someone for once in his life. Of course I can't be too nice she might think I care about her or that I have gone soft he thought.

"Granger?" He shook her slightly trying to catch her attention.

"Hermione!" He yelled shaking her arm.

Hermione jumped back in pure shock at his use of her first name. Malfoy looked just as shocked that he used her first name and slowly backed away. They were 5 feet apart from each other and there was an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Why did you use my first name?" Hermione asked in a small voice that was so unlike her usual loud and strong one.

Malfoy looked at her unsure what to say. He honestly had no clue why he used her name and didn't know what to say.

"Uhmm... I-I d don't know." He stuttered. Draco mentally slapped himself he never stuttered, Malfoy's are powerful and they never ever stutter it just doesn't happen.

Hermione was surprised at his lack of poise and his superior tone.

"Oh. Well I am going to be off now. Nice..uhmm seeing you again Malfoy..?" She turned on her heel and started walking away slowly.

"Wait!" Malfoy called out as though he was unsure if he wanted to go through with what he was going to say.

"Granger?"

"Yes?" Asked Hermione starting to get impatient with this conversation that seemed to go on forever. He started to rub the back of his neck as though he was nervous.

"? Draco said quickly as though it was painful for him to ask.

"What?" Hermione asked amused by his sudden nervousness.

"I said would you like to go on a muggle tour with me?" He said asking her like he was explaining it to a toddler.

"Why?" Hermione asked suddenly suspicious.

"Well if you don't want to come then don't." Malfoy drawled and turned on his heel walking towards the harbour where all the boats were located.

Hermione thought about his offer unsure if she should go or not. After thinking about it she decided to go it may take her mind off the Ron situation for awhile.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called out to him.

Malfoy was halfway to the docks when he heard Hermione yelling out his name.

He slowly turned around showing his famous Malfoy smirk.

"I thought you would change your mind. Come on hurry up the boat leaves in 10 minutes!"

Hermione started running towards him when he continued walking as she knew he had no intention of waiting for her.

They continued towards the boats and stopped in front of one that read . Draco stared at it, puzzled by the name while Hermione kept walking. She turned around to find Draco staring at the name.

Malfoy what are you doing I thought we were in a hurry? Hermione asked starting to lose her patience with him.

"I am on my way just hold on. Okay why is there a name on the boat?" Draco asked genuinely curious.

Hermione never thought about it before, it was just soething hat was always there but she could take a guess.

"I suppose it's a name for the ship when they are signalling other ships or to give it an identity." She answered.

"Oh..let's be off then." He said grabbing her arm and running up the dock and then the ladder to the ship.

"Ahoy!" Said the captain. "Welcome to the and enjoy your three hour tour around the small surounding islands. You can join the other passengers around back."

This was an all wizard and witches crew with no muggles aloud. They used a muggle boat to let wizards enjoy themselves without the stresses of magic. So on this boat there was a spell that kept magic from being used and only the captain knew the counter spell. With a loud fog horn noise the boat slowly pulled out of the harbour and they were off on a relaxing three hour tour. Or so they thought...

**Thanks for reading! I can get you the next chapter out by Sunday. Please tell me what you think. And if anyone recognizes the story line of a "three hour tour" let me know I want to see who knows it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who took the time to review/favourite and alert this story I really appreciate it! And I know I said I would get this up a couple of weeks ago I don't really have an excuse besides high school gives waayyyyy too much homework! And if anyone got the "Three Hour Tour" was from a show that ran from 1964-1967 called Gilligan's Island. It is actually quite a funny show if you don't mind them being kind of predicatable.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter or anything you recognize.**

Draco and Hermione walked to the other end of the ship and were surprised at the people that they saw around the corner. Hermione imedietly recognized Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from her year when she attended Hogwarts but in Hufflepuff. She also saw two menone who was very handsome with blonde hair and when she got closer she recognized him as Ernie Macmillan. The other man also had blonde hair but with a face that looked like it was always in a constant sneer and then she realized who it was Zacharias Smith. That just made my day even better... thought Hermione bitterly.

Who Draco saw made him want to jump overboard and swim back to the docks. Pansy Parkinson the girl who still loved him and who he was disgusted by came running toward him when she saw he was there.

"Drakie!" Pansy yelled running full force at him wrapping him in a tight hug.

"OI Pansy get off me now!" Draco felt his temper rising at the obsessive girl.

So he gave her a little push to see if she got the message. She didn't. She just grabbed his arm and looked at him like he was a god that she should worship all the time.

Hermione looked at Draco and Pansy's confrontation torn between laughter at the pair or disgust from all the looks Pansy was giving Draco. No MALFOY not Draco her brain practically screamed at her.

"PANSY! GET OFF ME NOW! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Draco screamed at Pansy who finally seemed to get the hint and backed off looking slightly put out at the mention of Draco's girlfriend.

Hermione wondered who would date the arrogant prat maybe Greengrass? Well I'm sure it's some stuck up Pureblood witch anyway. Thought Hermione with a slight smile.

"Who is your girlfriend Draco?" Asked Pansy witha slight sneer on her face.

Draco looked panicked for a second before his eyes met Granger's. "Hermione is my girlfriend Pansy" he said sending a smirk over at Hermione. Her face was priceless complets shock written all over it.

Draco strolled over to Hermione and put an arma around her waist. He could feel her tense up but he ignored it and she soon relaxed..well as much as you can after a shock like that.

"THE MUDBLOOD?" Parkinson screamed at Draco causing the rest of the people on board to look over at them.

"Don't you dare call her that EVER!" Malfoy positivley fumed at a stunned looking Pansy.

Everyone seems to have gotten over their predjudices except for you so back off!" Yelled Blaise Zabini who Draco hadn't seen since the war ended and was the last person he expectd to see on a muggle ship.

Draco figured his arguement with Pansy was over so he yelled out "Blaise!" and running over to him almost bouncing with excitment if Malfoy's did such things at seeing his best friend once again. They stared at eachother awkwardly and finally gave each other an awkward looking man hug.

Hermione walked over to Hannah and Susan to talk to them. They all greeted eachother with huge smiles even though they were never that close.

"So Hermione.." Hannah started. "You and Malfoy?" She asked with a wink and laughed loudly at the blush that was creeping up Hermione's cheeks.

"Uhmm yeah" Hermione said uneasily unsure of how to respond to that statement.

**Back to Draco and Blaise**

"So Granger?" asked Blaise with a wink directed at Draco.

"Stop it Blaise I will talk to you later!" Draco said and he stalked off in the other direction but not before Blaise saw a light pink tinge crawling up his friend's cheeks.

** TWO AND A HALF HOURS INTO TOUR**

After getting reaquainted with everyone and talking about what is new with their lives and also how they are going after the war the once again stood in a big group. Everyone standing in the group included: Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, and Zacharias.

"This is you captain speaking and we need to take a short break due to an incoming storm over the horizion. We will be longer than we had planned so enjoy yourselves in the meantime. Thank you for your patience".

Hermione didn't mind the extra wait nor did anyone else. They were all having a great time reconnecting with each other and finding out what everyone has been up to since graduation form Hogwarts.

All of a sudden the boat started to shake aster and faster due to the waves which were gradually getting taller and stronger by the minute. And then the wind started getting stronger and stronger with rain pouring down hard on everyone getting them all soaked.

"MY HAIR IS GETTING RUINED!" Shrieked Parkinson who at that moment looked like a drowned rat. Everyone looked at her with disgust because something was very wrong. Their magic wouldn't work and they were stranded with a tropical strom getting stronger by the minute. Everyone began to panic when all of a sudden the storm stopped just as quckly as it had come.

Everyone cheered and they all hugged each minus Pansy who was sulking at the stern of the ship. Within seconds they all realized they weren't moving at all it and when they looked forward they saw that they were stranded on a desert island that looked as though it had never been stepped on. Everyone took out their wands casting spell after spell to try and figure out how to get off the island. Hermione was the first to realize it for some reason their magic wasn't working. Now they all really started to panic...

**Author's note: Hey thanks for reading! I will actually have the next chapter out by Monday seeing as though I don't have any homework this weekend. Please review to tell me how I am doing and even just sending a smiley face or a sad face would be nice. Thanks!**

**~Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I said I would I just haven't felt like writing lately. I want to get this up as soon as possible so I may not have a beta so ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes as best as you can. Thanks: here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING you recognize!**

Calm down everyone! Yelled the captain.

The yelling continued until he took a whistle from around his neck and blew into it. And the whistle made a loud screeching sound that made everyone immediately stop talking and cover their ears.

Thank you everyone now we must not panic it won't do us any good. Stated the captain quite calmly considering the situation they were in.

"How can you be so calm! We are stranded in the middle of nowhere on an uncharted island aren't you concerned?" Yelled Draco in a panicked tone despite what the captain said.

"Mr. Malfoy please keep calm. I am not worried because I'm sure one of those muggle planes or boats will come by eventually."

Planes? Asked Blaise in a confused tone. The other Pure-Bloods that were aboard looked confused as well.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their lack of muggle knowledge.

"A plane is an efficient way of getting from one place to another by air. It takes less time travelling by air than on roads. And it is impossible to travel over water in automobiles". Said Hermione in a know it all tone that she had used many times during her years at Hogwarts.

Pansy sneered at Hermione's annoying know it all voice that she had made fun of for years when they were at Hogwarts together.

We may be here for awhile so we should build some shelter for the night. Okay split into groups 4 groups of 3.

Hermione went to Draco automatically as she needed to confront him about the whole girlfriend thing. Pansy ran to Blaise's side so she didn't have to be stuck with the Hufflepuffs. Susan went with Ernie and Hannah and Zacharias.

"Okay Hermione and Draco find us something to eat for the night. Pansy and Blaise some firewood for the fire we are going to need to build. Susan and Ernie find us anything we can use for shelter tonight. Finally Hannah and Zacharias find us fresh water we will be able to drink."

"What are you going to do Captain? Asked Zacharias.

"I will see what I can save from the boat, which I'm afraid won't be much. Okay everyone get started the sun should be going down within the next hour and a half."

As everyone took off in different directions Hermione grabbed Draco's hand in what looked to be an affectionate manner. When Hermione was actually squeezing Draco's hand quite tightly. That witch is a lot stronger than people would think. Draco thought.

When Hermione thought they had gotten far enough away from everyone she dropped Draco's hand and turned and glared at him.

"GIRLFRIEND? What were you thinking?" Hermione screeched. She was seriously pissed. Who would believe that the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess would ever date?

"Why would you tell them that we are dating? " Hermione asked in a more calm tone even though on the inside she was brimming with fury.

"Well". Draco drawled slowly to see if he could get another reaction from here as they were quite entertaining.

"I figured you owe me one for helping you out on the docks when we were in port. And if you are my girlfriend Pansy can't bug me because she really is quite annoying."

Hermione was stunned she wasn't sure what to say all she could think to say was; "how long do we have to be "dating"?

"Oh not long, just as long as we are here and when we get back I can get away from Pansy". Said Draco with a smirk.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Hermione asked as she was rapidly thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Not unless you want everyone to know about you and Weaselbee". Said Draco in a smug tone.

Hermione really didn't want to everyone to know about her break-up and she really didn't have a choice. So she just nodded.

"Come on Draco we have to go find food for everyone" Said Hermione in a sickly sweet voice.

What have I gotten myself into thought Draco as he followed Hermione grabbing her hand as he went. He felt her hand tighten and then loosen as they walked.

**Blaise and Pansy Point of View**

"Hurry up Pansy!" Yelled Blaise in an annoyed tone.

"There are bugs and the humidity is ruining my hair! I am also wearing high heals! Screeched Pansy.

"Well then maybe you should take your shoes off! And your hair looks fine!" Yelled Blaise, looking back at her. Pansy's hair looked a mess but he didn't want to be the one who told her that.

"I give up on these shoes" Pansy grumbled to herself as she threw her expensive heals into the woods even though she knew she would regret it later. She caught up to Blaise and looped her arm through his.

Blaise didn't appreciate this but he was too exhausted to argue.

"So the Mudblood and Drakie?" Said Pansy in an envious tone.

"Don't call her that! She isn't a Mudblood we are all the same so get over it! Said Blaise in a calm tone even though he was pissed.

Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what do you think of that?"

"I'm glad Draco found someone who he seems to care for and cares about him. And I'm glad Granger can forgive him for his past mistakes. Also Granger is a great witch who will keep him on his toes". Said Blaise with a smile.

Pansy faked gagged at Blaise's mushy response. "No really what do you think?"

"I just said what I think" Blaise said.

"Want to hear what I think?" Asked Pansy.

"No not really" Said Blaise as he walked away from her yelling at her to hurry up once again.

After 45 minutes everyone returned to where they left the captain. "Everyone get what they were supposed to?" Asked the captain.

"Yes" replied everyone at the same time.

"Okay good I will get the fire going you can all take a rest for a bit."

Everyone sat down and started talking with each other. Draco had his arm around Hermione and her head was on his shoulder as they were talking with each other quitely.

**10 minutes later**

"Okay everyone I got the fire going. Hermione and Draco can you get our food ready? You can clean it with the water Hannah and Zacharias got us. Susan and Ernie can you get our shelter ready? Pansy and Blaise you can make sure the fire doesn't go out."

**I'm going to leave it there! I want to apologize for not updating in awhile I don't really have an excuse other than I wasn't really in the mood to write. So please review I would really appreciate it!:) Thanks,**

**Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I am terrible at updating so sorry for the delay but anyway I will try and make this chapter longer than the others but no promises. Also Ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes you find but I do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING you recognize! **

"I didn't know you could cook mate, this food isn't half bad". Blaise said in a surprised tone.

"Sorry we weren't up to your standards Blaise. You can make breakfast lunch **and** dinner tomorrow and show us your culinary skills." Hermione said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Uhhhh…Or I can shut up and I don't have to make any food."

"That's what we thought" Hermione said as she covered her smile up with her hand.

All of a sudden there was a rustle in the woods and they could see the top of someone's head slowly coming out of the dark forest. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm in a death grip, while he put his arm around her in a protective manner. Pansy tried to do the same with Blaise but he pushed her off and she fell to the ground. He smirked down at her as the figure approached them slowly. Hannah hid her face into Zacharias' shirt and he pulled her into a tight hug. And Ernie did the same to Susan.

The figure finally came and calmly stood in front of them. Everyone relaxed their grips as they realized that it was just a girl around the same age as them. She didn't look dangerous or scary at all for that matter.

**Blaise's Point Of View**

The girl had brown hair that was shoulder length and slightly wavy. With big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. She had perfectly chiseled eyebrows while her eyelashes were long and evenly spaced. Her dark glasses made her seem even more beautiful if that was possible. He thought she was beautiful. Blaise looked over at Draco and he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Blaise smiled to himself hiding the faint blush that he knew was slowly growing on his handsome face. Everyone continued staring at her with confusion replacing their earlier fright.

**Girl's Point Of View**

I continued looking around at everyone enjoying their looks of confusion. I studied each person slightly. When I finally got to the last boy I couldn't take my eyes off him. He had beautiful black hair with his tan skin glowing slightly in the moonlight. I looked into his eyes just as he looked into mine, we were staring at each other for who knows how long. It must have been long enough when his blonde friend coughed slightly trying to get our attention.

I blushed and looked at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing around. As the boy looked over at his friend and glared at him while he smirked as if he was enjoying our discomfort immensely.

"Who are you?" The blonde demanded quite rudely as if he was out of patience.

"Oh sorry! My name is Nicole Courneya nice to meet all of you." She smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you too my name is Hannah. This is Zacharias, Ernie, Susan, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Blaise pointing at each of them in turn. Nicole got smiles from everyone except Pansy who was sneering at her as if she was worthless.

"Not that it isn't nice to meet you, but how did you get here?" Hermione asked curiously.

Nicole decided to sit down as it might take awhile to explain. She looked at each of them carefully wondering if she could put her trust in them. Nicole looked at Blaise the longest and finally decided she could.

"Well I just graduated out of my boarding school…" Nicole started but got interrupted by Draco.

"What school did you go to?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Beauxbatons it's in France so you most likely won't be familiar with it" Nicole said quickly.

"The Academy of Magic?"

"Well…yes"

"Oh that's cool we all went to Hogwarts" Hannah said.

Nicole smiled at them and continued her story.

"After I graduated I got a job at the Ministry of Magic in Britain. At the time I got this job the Dark Lord was looking for people to spy for him at the Ministry just a month before the Ministry fell. He had two of his Deatheaters spy on me to see if I would be good enough to join him. They decided I would so they kidnapped me as I was leaving and brought me to him at Malfoy Manor."

Draco flinched as he heard about his family's manor.

"Lord Voldemort asked me to join his ranks. I refused him knowing that I could be killed but I knew it was wrong so I denied his offer. He tortured me time and time again and kept me as prisoner in a secret part of the manor. When he finally knew that I would never join him he took me to this island. Lord Voldemort put up wards so no one is able to do magic and he left me here to die."

Most of the people looked shocked that The Dark Lord didn't kill me, I guess I'm surprised too now that I think about it. Although, the past three years on this island have been, extremely boring and lonely.

"Well it's good to know that you are still alive" Zacharias said trying to help ease the tension.

I laughed and smiled at him." Yes it is".

"How did all of you get here?"

"Our boat crashed here and we haven't been able to get off" Ernie said in a depressed tone.

"Oh I see, I hate to be a downer but I don't know if you will ever be able to get off here" I said sadly.

Everyone looked heartbroken at the thought of being stranded here but oddly enough Hermione didn't.

"We have all had a long day so I think we should go to bed and get a fresh start in the morning. Pansy and Ernie you two are on breakfast duty!" Said the captain, in a tone that you wouldn't dare question.

Pansy looked disgusted that she would have to cook breakfast for everyone. It looks as though she had never had to cook a thing for herself in her life. Ernie just looked disgusted that he had to work with Pansy. She looked kind of bitchy and had that permanent sneer on her face.

"Nicole you are welcome to stay with us for as long as we are here" Yelled the captain as he walked over to where our shelters had been built.

"Thank you sir I appreciate it" I yelled as I made my way over to Hermione who was talking to Hannah and Susan.

"Hey Hermione, Susan and Hannah".

"Hey Nicole".

"Well we are off to bed" Susan and Hannah said as they walked over to their shelter.

"Bye, see you in the morning!"

"Hey Nicole, I saw you checking Blaise out earlier" Said Hermione as she winked at Nicole and burst out laughing at her expression.

"I-I wasn't checking him out! I was just uh- okay I kind of was". I started to blush as my eyes strayed over to where Blaise was talking to Draco.

**Blaise and Draco's Point of View**

"I saw you looking at Nicole" Draco teased.

"Hahahhaha so?"

"You just wanna shag her don't you?" Draco said.

"She is hotter than all of the other girls I shagged while at Hogwarts" Blaise said

"Well go talk to her then!" Draco said as he pushed Blaise over near where Hermione and Nicole were talking.

**General Point Of View**

Blaise bumped into Nicole sending her off balance and into Hermione as Draco raced over and caught her in his arms.

"Hey beautiful" Draco greeted her with his trademark Malfoy smirk.

" Hey Drake" Hermione smiled as he pulled her up and took her hand as they started walking away leaving Nicole and Blaise behind.

"Bye!" Hermione shouted as her and Draco continued walking.

**Draco And Hermione's Point Of View**

"Did you see how they were staring at each other earlier? Hermione said happily who had taken a liking to Nicole.

"Yeah I did" Draco said.

"Do you think she is just another girl he wants to shag?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Hard to say, but I think he really seems to have an interest in her"

"Well that's good I don't want her to get hurt and it may become awkward because there aren't very many of us and they wouldn't be able to avoid each other."

"Yeah I think so too".

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to bed. Night Draco!" Hermione said as she started walking away.

"Night babe" He said in a joking manner.

Hermione turned around and gave him a look but smiled slightly and continued walking. Draco watched her leave and followed her shortly after.

**Blaise and Nicole's Point of View**

"Hey sorry for bumping into you earlier." Blaise said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"It's fine, don't worry about it". Nicole said as a smile started to grow on her face.

"So it must have been scary here all alone."

"Yeah but I feel safer now with you- and everyone else around." Nicole added the last part quickly.

"Well that's good..it's getting late so I'm going to go to bed. Want me to walk to your shelter it isn't always safe to walk alone you know." Blaise said in a teasing manner.

"Sure I'd love that."

Blaise put his arm around her waist as he guided her to the shelter she shared with Hermione.

"Night Nicole."

"Night Blaise" Nicole said as she gave him a quick hug and walked into her shelter.

They both went to bed knowing there was a certain something between the two of them. It was almost like they had known each other in a previous life.

****The Next Day****

The next day the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky today looked as though it would be perfect considering the circumstance. Until everyone woke up to a piercing scream that cold wake the dead…

**I will have the next chapter up really soon. Please review it would mean a lot. Also this story was co-written by my cousin who wanted to be in my story.:)**

**Thanks,**

**Liz and Nicole**


End file.
